Don't Leave Me
by StarKidRosie
Summary: Blaine is clueless. What happens when he thinks Kurt his leaving him? Set the day after the Gap Attack 'meeting' in Silly Love Songs.


**Don't leave me**

Rated T

Blaine is clueless. What happens when he thinks Kurt his leaving him? Set the day after the Gap Attack 'meeting' in Silly Love Songs.

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked lightly on the bronze door of Kurt's single room, carefully balancing two piping hot cups of coffee in his arms. "Coffee!"

He nudged the door open with his $200 shoes, silently praying they wouldn't scuff. He heard a small, amused sigh and was relived as Kurt appeared at the door and took the cup.

He had the taller boys order memorized. They went to The Lima Bean daily, so this was proving to be useful. But he was starting to wonder if it was going to pull them apart. Just yesterday, Blaine had called the Warblers to the Gap Attack meeting to discuss the plan. "I'm in love". Kurt's face had lit up. Most people would be pleased about this, apparently. It would mean their best friend was supportive of them. But Blaine was concerned. He had seen that look only once before.

Even at the age of 9, Blaine was attracted to boys. He had known he was gay, but the only stereotype he possessed was the company he kept. His friends were a group of individuals who were very... well, individual. His best friend, Jenny, was unaware of the smaller boy's sexuality. Every day, they shared Blaine's lunch. Jenny's parents thought it was a waste of time. They were very rebellious, and their theory was that if they refused to feed her, the school would start offering free lunches.

Jenny would always look at him the same way Kurt did during the meeting. During lunch one day, Jenny had strolled towards him with an apologetic look in her eyes. Her small mouth twitched slightly, an excited smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Blaine was confused. No person could feel two different things at the same time.

He was disappointed. Hurt, yes. But mostly disappointed.

She was leaving. Her parents were sending her to another school. She didn't know much about the school, but she was excited about the free lunch.

_Free lunch._ She had left him there, alone.

He didn't want this to happen with Kurt, the only person who understood how he felt and was more than willing to be his friend. They were the two outcasts. The two people who would be be alone if separated.

He smiled at his best friend, following him into the room and placing his coffee carefully on the bedside table. He took his usual seat on the soft Dalton carpet.

Jeff and Nick were with them, studying for various tests.

He tried to concentrate, but his attention was focused elsewhere. Kurt.

He knew it was a bit strange, but his hazel eyes were drawn to Kurt's ass. He was sitting on an open notebook, the crisp white pages bent slightly underneath the black (extremely) skinny jeans.

Kurt pushed himself upwards slightly to reach something near Jeff. The book was uncovered all the way. Blaine had to do it. He was curious. _Curious..._

_Blaine_

_Kurt_

Their names, enclosed in a perfect, shining red heart. In Kurt's handwriting. Blaine could only draw one conclusion. This was a memory. Kurt was leaving him.

This was the moment. He didn't know much about feelings, but he knew that this was the type of thing Kurt would do. He would take this memorable notebook with him, wherever he went. He would be able to remember Blaine, and all the moments they had shared.

The spy. The coffee. Sectionals. Christmas.

Jeff glanced over his shoulder, quickly withdrawing his gaze. He looked like a teenager on Christmas. Charged and eager, but his excitement was masked by the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh hey we should leave" Jeff broke the silence, looking straight at Nick, trying to make him aware of the picture.

"Why," He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Want me for yourself?" The broad fixed smile on his face.

"Nick, we're leaving." He said seriously, his head nodding slightly towards Blaine, who was still looking wide eyed at the notebook.

Nick finally got it.

"Oh".

He sighed and accompanied Jeff outside, placing his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder as he passed him.

"Blaine" Kurt said in a small voice, wide eyes focused on the spiral notebook.

Kurt's voice broke him. Kurt, speaking his name, for what could be the last time in this room.

"Kurt, don't leave me," He pleaded. "I need you. I know what could happen. I know how much it will_ pain me_ if you leave. You're the only person who truly understands me. I can talk to you and be with you and..." He cleared his throat

"I... I think I... Um..." He took a deep breath, preparing to admit what he had realised the moment he thought Kurt was abandoning him.

"I think I love you."

There was a tense silence, which Blaine used to admire Kurt's perfect features. He soon realised Kurt wasn't planning on interrupting, so he continued.

"And I'm-"

But exactly what Blaine was, Kurt didn't find out.

Their lips clashed together awkwardly, Kurt's inexperienced lips surprising Blaine. It took a second for Blaine to get over the initial shock, but he soon realised Kurt's soft hand on his cheek and eagerly joined Kurt. He placed an impatient hand on Kurt's thigh, running it upwards, resting it his hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's waist, slowly laying on his back, pulling his best friend down onto his porcelain chest. Kurt teasingly pulled his lips away from Blaine's, resting their cheeks together. "I'm not going anywhere, clueless". He whispered to Blaine, pressing his lips to his ear.

"Diva" Blaine retorted, changing the destination of his lips to Kurt's temptingly uncovered neck. His tongue flicks out occasionally, causing Kurt to gasp straight into Blaine's ear. The countertenor's hands slowly made their way to Blaine's hair.

"Hobbit" He said, grinning into Blaine's ear. He places another sweet kiss on his neck before pulling back a fraction.

"Bitch" He whispered, grinning.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS!" Jeff's voice yells, followed by several quick shots on the door. Kurt sighed.

"We better get up before they come in here..." He said, beaming. Blaine pulled himself off of the soft carpet before reaching out his hands, helping his best friend up.

"You know what," Kurt said, smiling at the adorable look on Blaine's face "I think I've got something for us to do on valentines day".


End file.
